


[Podfic] The Dragon Year

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Flint can no more comprehend his wife of a week than talk to a dragon.





	[Podfic] The Dragon Year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dragon Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154013) by [Firerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose/pseuds/Firerose). 



This is a look at what Tenar's marriage might have been like. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/wslvprhhh9425n42liu3g2nwxlx4vca1). Length: 26 m 30 s.


End file.
